


Asks

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, platonic percico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve
Summary: All the small drabbles requested by anon on tumblr





	1. 12. Things you said when you thought I was asleep...

Percy knew Nico was right behind him out of pure instinct. He still wanted to turn around and check but they had no time to lose. One millisecond more and they wouldn’t have been able to jump unto the back of the truck. Percy almost wanted to stick his tongue out as the drove away in victory. “That was way too close,” he told Nico who huffed in response. 

  
They drove in silence for a while, trying to catch their breath, feeling the soreness of the stunts they’d pulled slowly creep up on them. Percy’s shoulder in particular was killing him. He traced the pain with his fingers and found a spare piece of shrapnel embedded in between his shoulder blade. He moved a fraction and was hit with a wave of nauseating pain. “What’s wrong?” Nico asked. 

  
“Shoulder,” Percy managed. Now that his adrenaline rush had faded he felt faint, the only thing keeping him awake being the pain in his shoulder. 

  
Nico scooted closer to him. He tried to pry Percy’s jacket off gently but just then the driver decided to swerve, making Percy cry out. In a desperate attempt not to get caught Nico clasped a hand over Percy’s mouth. There were slight tremors coming from Percy. Nico thought he was going into shock or something and quickly drew his hand away. “Gods you’re ridiculous,” Nico said as he saw that Percy was merely having a fit of giggles. “Just stand still so I can get this out of you.” That made Percy giggle harder for some reason.

It was a feat of magnitude, but Nico finally did it. Hopefully he’d copied Will well enough. He shoved a piece of ambrosia under Percy’s nose and he gratefully took it. He was out immediately after the last bite. Nico chuckled to himself at the sight of Percy passed out. He suddenly felt really old, not as old as he actually was but older.

He used to look at Percy as almost a god. Even when he hated him he had no flaws in his eyes. Now he noticed all the little details that made him look human. There was a spot in his left eyebrow that always looked messed up. He indeed drooled in his sleep, slightly. There was a hint of a scar by his collarbone. There was dried blood on his shirt and his hair was sticking up on one side with mud. He looked like a guy who’d just fought for his life. Nico suddenly imagined him like this but younger. Trying to act like a parental figure for him while still having the weight of a war that he was suppose to lead on his shoulders. He flushed with gratitude. “Thank you.”

‘Don’t mention it’, Percy thought, half conscious


	2. 1. Things you said at 1 am...

Nico was thankful to be at camp. To be surrounded by people he could actually call friends. But singing along to cheesy songs while eating marshmallows was overdoing it. He was sitting down between Jason and Piper and Percy and Annabeth. Usually he could barely stand both couples, this situation made his skin crawl with the corniness. He was certain that Jason and Percy were acting even more clingy just to get on his nerves. Percy could barely hold in his laughter as he sang about the parts of some old guy’s armor (who came up with this) and Jason could be heard giggling behind Piper’s hair. 

  
He tried to steel his expression so they wouldn’t get the satisfaction of seeing him lose it. His eyes wondered around the campfire. It wasn’t any better. Even Clarisse couldn’t resist snuggling next to Chris. What a disgrace. He finally landed on a couple-less corner (with the exception of Travis and Katie making heart eyes at each other from across the fire). Will and Connor were singing along heartily, even louder than the rest. The fact that they had no one during valentine’s day wasn’t going to ruin their night. 

  
Will caught Nico staring, making them both go bright red. Nico looked away quickly. He remembered the stammering conversation they’d had earlier. He was almost sure Will was going to finally, officially, ask him out. But no. He’d told Nico to forget it and to have fun today. Even though he knew this was not going to be a fun day for Nico.

  
His annoyance at the blonde boy flourished inside him once again. He was officially done with this day. He squished out from between Jason and Percy, ignoring their drunken comments as he left.

He’d been stupid to think that Will was going to ask him out. It’d obviously all been in his head. They hadn’t gone out in dates. What was he thinking? ! Will had just thought of him as a friend. Why would he think anything else? His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he walked towards his cabin. He was only a few feet away from the door when he heard someone call his name. He stopped in his tracks, thinking he’d imagined it. “Nico!” Nope definitely not imagined that. “Wait a second!”

“What?” Ugh that sounded so crass. “Is it? What is it ?”

Will looked at his shoes trying to muster up the courage to say what he’d fail to say earlier that day. Nico could only focus on how his curls kind of shone under the moonlight, that and the weird jumping jacks his stomach was doing. “I just…I wanted to ask you something.”

Nico looked away, sure that Will was going to ask if they were still ‘friends’. “It’s fine,” he blurted, wanting to get out of this situation asap. “It’s late-”

“No, it’s really important. Just listen.”

Nico sighed actually looking at his watch so he had an excuse not to make eye contact with his pleading eyes. 1 AM. Chiron had let them go on with the festivities longer than usual. “I know I annoy you most of the time,” Will started, “and if you said yes it’d be by some miracle. But I don’t care, if there’s a chance you’ll accept to be my boyfriend I’m willing to risk it all-”

Nico surprised them both and kissed him. “Sure took you long enough, Solace.” He laughed at the baffled expression on Will’s face and entered his cabin, feeling slightly less annoyed of Valentine’s Day.


	3. Day in the life of Frazel...

As much as Hazel loves New Rome, she particularly enjoys the days she gets to spend at Camp Half-Blood. Piper is always eager to drop everything and arrange a slumber party at her cabin where they, along with Annabeth, tell each other the latest gossip they missed while being at the other camp. Her less known activity are the long talks she has with Percy while at the Pegasus stables. He’s usually guarded around certain topics but the combination of Hazel’s amazing listening skills and sugar cubes has proven to be the perfect recipe for heart to hearts. But most of all she loves those few hours after the sing-along where she gets to sneak off to the deserted strawberry fields with Frank. Neither of them are the type to break rules but more than once they’ve found themselves staying there all night.

Frank finds Hazel’s stories about New Orleans highly entertaining (although his face always goes a tiny bit red when she gets into the matter of school and Sammy) and Hazel finds Canada fascinating from what he tells her and regrets deeply not have been able to meet his mother. Frank Zhang, usually the quietest in the room, always finds himself being the one that talks the most. He’s a bit of a thinking out loud person and Hazel finds it adorable since he sometimes finds himself giving her compliments much to corny to say out loud. They can talk like this in New Rome but, it being a city and all, is always somehow busy. Here the only sounds that can possibly disturb them are the mysterious ones that always seem to come from the forest, but by now they barely scrape the personal world the submerge into when being alone.


	4. Jason regains all his memories and realizes he's missed Reyna...

  
Reyna didn’t know why she wasn’t surprised to see Jason sipping a cup of coffee by the grapevines. Of course, she’d seen him do that tons of times before. But that was before the war, before Piper.

“Hey,” he said with an awkwardly, “I thought we could talk for a bit.”

“Sure.” She sat beside him, shoulder to shoulder, and watched over New Rome. It felt so easy it made her sad. “Is everything okay with the temples? Do you need anything?”

“No, not-” He sighed and adjusted his glasses. “It’s not that I want to talk about, Rey.” She squeezed her eyes shut at the mention of her nickname. He hadn’t called her that in a long time. “We just haven’t had a chance to actually sit down, just the two of us, and talk about what happened.

I mean, I can never apologize enough times. And I know it won’t be the same but…” He looked at her with those blue eyes and in that moment she understood how, above everything else, she’d just really missed him. “I want my friend back. And I know it’s too much to ask but-“

She gave his hand a squeeze. “You’re always going to be my friend, Jason.”

That made him smile


End file.
